


Podglądaczka

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga podgląda Salazara i Rowenę, którzy są w dość dwuznacznej sytuacji...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podglądaczka

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Krukonów ;*

Helga wiedziała, że to było złe. Nie wolno podglądać ludzi, nawet jeśli są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza gdy nimi są. A już na pewno nie powinna ich widzieć w takiej sytuacji. Mimo to czarownica stała, przyglądając się Rowenie i Salazarowi, który szeptał coś do ucha jej przyjaciółce. Ravenclaw z każdym jego słowem rumieniła się coraz bardziej.   
Helga wiedziała, że właściwym byłoby odwrócić się i odejść. Ale ciekawość wygrywała z jakimikolwiek zasadami moralnymi. Rowena powiedziała coś cicho; Slytherin odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.   
Niespodziewanie wężousty wyprostował się, spoglądając na Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw podążyła za jego wzrokiem, a ujrzawszy przyjaciółkę zaczerwieniła się tak, że już bardziej się chyba nie dało. Helga zbierała się do szybkiego odwrotu, jednak Salazar jedynie posłał jej uśmiech i odszedł.   
  
– No nie mów! Oświadczył ci się?! – Podekscytowana Hufflepuff podbiegła do przyjaciółki.   
  
– Lepiej. – Odpowiedziała Rowena, patrząc za Slytherinem maślanym wzrokiem. – Dał mi hasło do swej prywatnej biblioteki!


End file.
